


Of Boggarts and Love

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Harry Potter! AU, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Leo got sorted into Ravenclaw and Elliot into Griffindor. They remain friends none the less and even have some classes together. Till one day they get to D.A.D.A. together and things get a little out of hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leo : 16 (25/10 ) Ravenclaw  
> Elliot : 16 ( 08/08 ) Griffindor  
> Gilbert: 17 ( 05/02 ) Hufflepuff  
> Vincent : 17 ( 23/09 ) Slytherin

Leo and Elliot knew each other since they were five. When Leo moved near by the Nightray Mansion. They met at the kindergarden when Leo was introduced and Elliot found it upon himself to make friends with the new kid. Not because he felt pity for him but because there was something he liked to those dark locks and huge glasses and with time he found more things he liked about the person who wore them as well.  
  
Soon Leo and Elliot became inseperatable. Wherever Elliot would go Leo was to follow. Elliot was the brave one and Leo the clever one and it was proof enough when the younger of the two needed help with their other classmates or even seniors and in return the elder needed help with mathermatics and physics. They both found piece at music class and loved to pass minutes, hours, days and even months on composing a  melody either on piano or on cello.  
  
Their most favorable composure, which wouldn't play to anyother than themselves because it was still in fixing and it would never be ready enough for other people to hear, was called Lacy. Elliot loved that melody. Mostly because it reminded him of all the perfect memories he was building with Leo.  
  
~~~

  
They were at the age of 11 was when both boys recieved their first letter from Hogwarts.  Leo could not believe it , mostly because he did not  know he was a wizard to begin with, but all was okay when he learned that Elliot had recieved the same letter and they would be going together - to whatever that Hogwarts school supposed to be- .  
  
Elliot explained everything about wizards and witches to Leo and how the stories weren't just stories but that not all stories were actually true. A long conversation of imaginery creatures that weren't so imaginery followed before Leo was settled in accepting the things as they were.  
  
Thankfully his parents had enough money to send him away and even if they didn't his mother had promised not to stare him such oportunity as she bent over and kissed her one and only son on the cheek. Proud that her son got accepted to something like Hogwarts.  
  
~~~  
  
The distance that the train had to go didn't seemed far enough to Leo at first and he had to admit that the scenery was too nice for the time in the wagons to pass so fast. In difference with Elliot who was nauseous for most of the train ride and was more than eager to step on the unmoving ground again.  
  
"You know, you wouldn't get sick if you hadn't eat all those sweets from the wagon-lady" Leo tells him and Elliot only has the courage to roll his eyes before going near the closest corner to empty his stomach.  
  
"Here" Leo tells him after he is done and offers him a bottle of water.  
  
"Thanks" Elliot says softly as he accepts the bottle and rinses his mouth and spit before looking back at his friend.  
  
"No problem, now come before we lose the others" the younger says and practically pulling the elder from the sleeve of his robe.  Elliot does not protest and just follows his friend a small smile on his lips.  
  
~~~

  
"Slitherin!"  the words are heard in the hall where all the houses are seated and the sorting is happening.  
  
Elliot grabs Leo's hand and squeezes. Leo looks back at him with a soft frown.  
  
"What is it?" he askes softly not wanting to turn all eyes on them or ruin the sorting ceremony by any way.  
  
"We.. we haven't thought about what House we will get in" Elliot whispers back bitting his lower lip in obvious anxiousness.  
  
"That's for the sorting hat to choose, Elliot" Leo smiled not realising why the older was this anxious about something he really had no control over.  
  
"Yeah but I mean... what if we don't get in the same house?" he says this time and Leo stops himself from laughing. Elliot frowns.  
  
"Hey! I'm serious here!" he says this time in whispered shouts to emphasise he is not joking at all.  
  
Leo smiles. "It's okay we will still be friends even if in different houses." Leo reasured him.  
  
"B..but I meant--" " Elliot, we did not stay in the same house to begin with so staying in different houses will be just like that" Leo cut the older off  and explained.  He found the others fears rather cute.  
  
"You're right" Elliot nodded.  
  
"Leonardo Baskerville" The name is called and the said teen smiles at Elliot before leaving his hand , mouthing 'It's going to be okay' to him before going up, sitting on the chair.  Miss McGonagall then prosides on and lays the sorting hat onto Leo's head.  
  
"Ah!" the hat began coming to life. "You are an exceptional one!" It continues and a small smile litters Elliots lips and a spark flames in his heart being proud to here such word for his best friend.  "You are loyal but clever as well both excellent trades!" the hat says louder this time and Elliots heart flutters even a little because there is hope they could end in the same house after all. "Ravenclaw!" the hat says and all hopes are shuttered, because even if Elliot tried there would be no hope for him to end up in the house that hosted the silver, blue colors, no hope at all.  
  
Leo walks to his sorted house table now and smiles a bright smile towards Elliot to give him strength. Elliot smiles back because Leo seems trully happy with the turn out of events and so he should be happy too, even if not in the same house.  
  
"Elliot Nightray" his name is being now called and he walks up to the sort stairs that seperate the hall from the teachers table, head downcast. He doesn't want to know where he is headed because after all it wouldn't be with Leo.  
  
"Ah another good one!" the hat exclaimes again and Elliot blinks twice before he realises the hat is refering to him. He looks in the crowd and founds Leo smilling brightly at him and so Elliot straightens up his back and waits for the hats next words with a small smile on his face. He is doing this for Leo. "You are loyal too but brave and stubborn! Watch out for the last one it might cause problems" the hat said joking around slightly. Elliot wondered if all hats in this magic world joked around. "Griffindor!" the hat says and Elliot feels a weight leaving his body and he is happy he did not up in Hufflepuff now that Leo wouldn't be there as well. Maybe all this seperate houses/dorm thing was good after all.  
  
Elliot smiles proudly as he gets to his seat at the table and smiles even brighter when he catches Leo smiling at him from right across the room.

  
  
~~~

  
They are 16 now. And they are having Defence Against the Dark Arts (D.A.D.A. for sort), Ravenclaw and Griffindor together and even thought the one house doesn't particullary seem to like the other Elliot and Leo don't have any problem working together.  
  
Of course D.A.D.A. is not the only subject they found themselves together at, there are much more like music, alchemy, herbology and sometimes even potions but D.A.D.A is both their second favorite class right after music.  
  
Possibly because they have it in their schedule at least two times a week and of course because of Proffesor Lupin. His classes are the best and with a rating from 1 to 10, Pr. Lupin would definitelly take #100 ! Or at least that's what Leo and Elliot think.  
  
So today, their favorite professor got them an excellent surprise to use the Riddikulus spell on a boggart. Amazing isn't it!  Some Ravenclaws were not sure about that at all as they lucked the bravery or the recklessness of how they called of Griffindor. Leo was too in those few but when Elliot grabbed his hand just like he had when they first got on the great hall five years ago and mouther to him 'It's going to be okay' , all defenses Leo had went out the window; and he smiled up at Elliot nodding.

  
  
~~~

  
  
Elliot's boggart was what seemed like a big circled egg with lots of teeth and an enormous tongue. A figment of his own mind that haunted his dreams, nightmares to sho he run away from to his brothers arms every night when he was little.  
  
He didn't remember how that thing was created in his mind or why, only thing he remembered was how scarred he always was when seeing it. As his logic was now forgotten seeing this figure infront of him he took a step back, sweat dropping at this unexpected 'meeting'. It was only when he looked around for a way of escape that rememebered that this was not real and that he could win over it as he gazed upon Leo.  
  
"Riddikulus!" he casted his wand threateningly pointed at the boggart. Instantly the creature turned into an egg on a wall, repeatidly falling over and breaking to his omelet death. Elliot laughed together with all the class, who would have guesses that when Gilbert read him 'Alice in Wonderland' it would come to be so usefull at some point.  
  
It was a while before Leo's turn but it came even if Leo still had his doupts about it.  
  
Now infront of the wardrope he waited, clinging his wand in both his hands. What was his biggest fear he wondered. He hoped it wasn't something embarrassing or something others would find stupid. He really didn't want to do this but when his eyes caught Elliot in his perferical view smilling and thumping up for him he just took a big breath before straightening his back . It would be okay.  
  
The wardrope was open and the boggart was out.

  
~~~

  
When Leo opens his eyes again he sees the tall ceiling of the infirmary. He gaze around and find dirty blonde locks resting at his left, he smiles softly at the familiar face and pets the locks slightly before putting on his glasses.  
  
Elliot stirs from the petting and wakes up, rubbing the sleep of his eyes he smiles brightly seeing his friend has awoken.  
  
"Hey" he says in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb anyone around and still decent enough for only Leo to be part of this convercation.  
  
"Hey" Leo smiles back. "What happened ? Why am I here?" he askes looking around. He checks himself, no bandages attached, no medicine in his near by table.  
  
Elliot frowns and hugs Leo tightly. The younger blinks dumpfound. What caused Elliot so much distress.  
  
"You are an idiot!" Elliot declares and hits the latter on his head, not hard enough to hurt though.  
  
"Ouch! What did I do ?!" Leo touches the spot where he had just been smacked and forrows his brows, looking back at his abuser.  
  
"I will never leave your side!" Elliot declares and Leo still blinks confused.  
  
"I will never leave you all alone!" he says again and Leo really starting to wonder what has happened to get Elliot this upset.  
  
"I will never ever let anything go between us or harm us in anyway!" Leo is now getting called sweated because Elliot declares things that seem like vows to him and even though they have not spoken aloud both boys knew they were always there.  
  
"So you can stop having the fear that I'll die and leave you all alone! Because I will not!"  Elliot finishes, by now his expression more serious than ever. Even from that time that he had declared that it wasn't he who decapitated all of Gilbert's plushies but rather Vincent and noone would believe him -well except Gilbert himself he knew his twin better than anyone after all- .  
  
Elliot's hand are on Leo's cheeks and his thumps are massaging them and wipe his tears away. Tears that Leo himself had not realised he had produced.  
  
"I vow to always take care of you, of both of us and love you for this life and beyond" Elliot says and Leo now knows that that's a promise and he can't stop himself from hugging Elliot before kissing him full on the lips.  
  
A choking sound and some snickering is heard from some meters away and Elliot blushes dark red as he sees his brothers looking at them. Gilbert is as red as Elliot if not more and Vincent is half way into a heart attack because of laughing too much.  
  
Elliot is sure Vincent will never make him forget this and that by tomorrow the kiss will probably be known by all the students in Hogwarts and maybe even Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.  
  
Elliot underestimated Vincent. The knews were known by that same night.

  
~~~

  
It's sprinbreak and almost seven month since Leo and Elliot started officially dating. Leo's parents had some works in the muggle world and wouldn't be able to spend it with Leo, so Elliot, Vincent and Gilbert stayed at Hogwarts to to keep him company. Leo was flustered at first telling them that there was no need, he would probably pass his time in the library but Gilbert wasn't taking no for an answer.  
  
"We are friends, we stick together!" he said. Vincent would stick anyway if Gilbert stayed so there wasn't any arguments there and Elliot wouldn't argued at something that made his heart flutter. He would probably have to thank Gilbert for telling their parents later though.  
  
So as an odd company as they were each from their own house, spring break was nothing but fun and relaxation.  
  
"So if you need any help just tell me or Vincent and we will take care of it!" Elliot said at his boyfriend and older brother as they were sitting near the lake having some picnic time. Vincent only nodded as he drunk more of his tea and ate some cookies Gilbert had brought over.  
  
"B-b-but... That will put you in trouble too.." Gilbert worried over and Vincent sighed. They were in their senior year and Gilbert was still being bullied, no surprise there he was a shy human being and Hufflepuff over that, but Vincent could not understand why he didn't use him as his shield -even though Vincent had offered multiple times already-.  
  
"That's the point! Making it our trouble will make your last year at least...calmer!" Elliot pointed out and Leo chuckled.  
  
"But I don't want anyone to get in trouble because of me!" Gilbert said back a slight blush on his cheeks, probably because he was panicking and he was seeing he was losing this battle.  
  
Elliot facepalmed so hard that he left a red spot of his one hand on his face. Leo chuckled at that too.  
  
"What Elliot means to say is, that we care about you and your trouble is our trouble as well" Leo explained smilling at the older, his soothing tone seemed to make Gilbert understand that better than when his brothers tried it.    
  
Gilbert nodded and Vincent frowned throwing a cookie at him.  
  
"Hey what was that for ?! " he asks and catching the fallen biscuit and throwing back at him.  
  
"For listening to a stranger over your own brothers!" Vincent said rather calmly but his tone still rough at the end.  
  
Gilbert smiled at that and fell on his twin starting to struggle together.  
  
Elliot refered himself from facepalming again at his older brothers childishness and smiled at Leo who smiled back at him.  
  
"I love our little weird family" Leo exclaimed suddenly, stopping the twins at a weird position as Vincents leg was over Gilbers shoulder and his forearms between the older's twin's jaws.  
  
All three brothers looking at younger before smilling.  
  
"I agree!" they said all in unison , with Gilbert sounding a little numb, teeth still embaded on Vincent's forearm.  
  
~~~  
  
Years later when both young men are not so young anymore at their house somewhere near the beach in the muggle world, they sit at the balcony in their wooden swing, hand in hand as they gaze at the dusking sun.  
  
"I love you more than anything Leo, always remember that" Elliot says moving his face closer to his lover.  
  
"I love you too Elliot" Leo says and with no further delay they kiss.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The idea is not originally mine, a friend of mine have thought about it but never got around writting it because she couldn't bring herself to it. I took the chance and changed some things around and created a happy ending of this because I couldn't really bring myself to make it bad (for once lol), so I hope she likes it and I hope you guys like it too :3


End file.
